


Roses in my eyes and Nightmare's in my Heart

by x_Ender_Razzy_x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Ender_Razzy_x/pseuds/x_Ender_Razzy_x
Summary: Rose [a Sans oc of mine-], suffers from horrible nightmares after he was taken from his Au by Nightmare, and was forced to work as a maid in his Mansion. His Au was destroyed soon after, and Rose is plagued by his emotions and is tormented from losing his brother. The only constant in his nightmare is seeing his sibling die each time, the image of his brother reaching to him with hope in his eyes before he turns to dust being engraved into Rose's memory... and he doesn't know how much longer he can take it.
Kudos: 3





	Roses in my eyes and Nightmare's in my Heart

The sound of snow crunching beneath his boots had become the only constant sound that Rose could hear. His soul ached in his chest and screamed at him that there was something wrong, horribly wrong. _Something_ just wasn't right, and Rose knew that. However he had no control of his legs and just continued down the path he was on. The feeling of not being able to control his own body was more than unsettling.

Each step he made was in the footsteps of someone who had walked this path just before him; and his soul dropped when he realized who's they were.

_Yarrow..._ His thoughts screamed as he felt himself pale; if that was even possible since he was a skeleton. 

All of the control he had lost suddenly came back as he began running forward, his pace fast and panicked. He knew what was going to happen, he didn't want to see it... but he knew he had to. The last time he avoided going toward his brother it didn't end well for him... 

Rose's one normal eye light began to flash a multitude of different colors and shapes, showing off just how panicked he was at the moment. His other eye light, which took on the look of a rose, began to visibly wilt as tears began flowing down his face.

"Yarrow no no no..." He whimpered weakly to himself as he quickened his pace as he saw a silhouette begin to get bigger in the distance. Rose's eye sockets widened as he pushed himself to run quicker. He had to get to him, he had to. His brother needed him and he had to be there.

"Yarrow!!" Rose called out frantically as the sight of his brother's far away image became more clear and was much closer, which only made him want to get there even quicker now. He saw his younger brother perk up and glance over to where his brother was, confusion written as clear as day on his face.

"ROSE? BROTHER, WHAT'S WRO-" Yarrow had began to say before his eye sockets went wide when he felt a knife stab into his back. His smile faltered as his eye lights flickered and disappeared. The knife was twisted into Yarrow's back, making him let out a cry of pain as he fell forward and caught himself on his palms. His empty eye sockets locked onto Rose's wide and teary eye sockets.

"BROT-" Yarrow had began to say before his head was lopped off of his body by an axe and came tumbling forward...

and landed right in front of Rose..

A scream of horror and terror sounded from Rose as he tripped and clawed at the snow. A long black tendril had wound itself around his ankle and had began pulling him back as Rose saw the image of his brother's head slowly dusting in front of him.

"Y-yarrow!!! No no no!! Let go of me you fúcking monsters! Let go of me!!!" Rose screamed out bloody murder as three figures slowly advanced forward as he was pulled into the chest of a certain goopy skeleton that had tentacles.

A skeleton with no eye lights and black tears stained on his skull, another with only one eye light and a hole in his skull as well as another with odd colored eye lights who was wearing his hood soon stepped in front of Rose. He knew their names... all of them. Nightmare, Killer, Horror, and Dust. He knew their names and had grown to fear them... and now they were here.

The smallest skeleton of the five of them began to thrash and scream even louder as Nightmare only held him closer. 

" **D** **o you guys think he'll make a good maid hm?...** " Nightmare's taunting voice purred right into Rose's 'ear', making him shudder as he growled and thrashed more.

"Put me down! Y-you murdered him! You killed my brother you anim-" Rose had began before his words were cut off by the sound of a slap. The skeletal digits had collided with his skull and sent it jerking roughly to the side. Rose's eye lights went wide before they dimmed as he began shaking while a scratch became apparent where he was slapped.

"Shut up. The sound of your voice makes me want to claw my non-existent ears off." Killer hissed as Rose went limp in Nightmare's arms and let out a weak whimper. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this... no, he didn't know what Yarrow had done to deserve this... everything was so wrong now.

"I think he'll be fun to have around, huh Horror? He'll be easy to train to. Look how quiet he got with just one slap." Dust said with a malicious grin as Horror smirked widely and stepped forward, tilting Rose's chin up with the sharp edge of his axe.

Rose whimpered and moved with the axe, not wanting the metal to cut into the bottom of his jaw or his neck seeing as it was dangerously close to both. 

"I definitely say... that we should keep 'im boss..." Horror said as Nightmare smirked and nodded. Each skeleton grabbed ahold of Rose as Nightmare teleported them to the mansion.

\---

Rose suddenly jolted up on his bed as he gasped, his eye lights wide and terrified, his other normal one flashing in his frantic state.

_Another nightmare..._

His hand had clutched where his soul was and a frown made it's way onto his face. Tears had started to stream down Rose's face as he looked down at the shirt he was wearing. It was much to big on him and honestly fit more like a dress than anything else. 

It was Yarrow's shirt...

Rose felt his lip quiver as he gripped more onto the shirt and lifted up the end of it, burying his face into the material as he closed his eye sockets and began to sob. He missed him. He missed him so much...

And he had just sat there as he was killed in front of him.

He was a horrible brother...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so I'm gonna be a little bit sloppy at first- lol


End file.
